Sibling Rivalry
by buddygirl1004
Summary: next generation! just little family diputes between friends, cousins, second cousins all that jazz. couples pairing will probably change with each chapter so you know what to expect
1. Chapter 1

**Hello yes yes we know another story, but hey, ENJOY! We don't own HP so leave us alone!**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND FRED WEASELY WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled a very angry 14 year old Rose Weasley at her two fifth year cousins.

James and Fred were in the common room, planning their next prank with Albus, Hugo,Louis, Lily and Jane Dursley. The two boys in question looked up with innocent expressions.

"What did we do, oh dear cousin of ours?" Said James.

"Yea what did we do?" asked Fred.

"YOU HEXED SCORP THAT'S WHAT!" Rose bellowed at her cousins, she and her fellow Gryffindor and boyfriend, Scorpius, were taking a walk on the grounds when Scorpius was levitated by the foot. Rose looked around just in time to see her two cousins dash away. Scorpius had falled and landed on arm, breaking it. Rose took him to the hospital wing first, before stomping off to find her cousins.

"Oh we did now?" said James.

Albus spoke, "Come on guys, he's not that bad, after all he is in Gryffindor, his parents hate his guts because of it, he's our version of Uncle Sirius."

Hugo spoke too. "Yea guys, lighten up, try to attempt to be nice to him, Merlin knows he has it rough."

James and Fred gave each other a look, James spoke. "I suppose we could lay off and act civil towards him."

"That's all I ask of you two." Said Rose in a more gentle tone, and with that she turned on her heel and walked to her dorms.

"Witches!" exasperated James.

"HEY!" Cried Lily and Jane, smacking James on the arm.

Albus, Fred, and Louis just laughed.

**Okay so pretty short oh and according to JKR Jane Dursley is an actual character! Seems Duddikins actually had a kid, SO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN HP**

I was walking down the isle of the Hogwarts Express, looking for a compartment for me, Louis and Fred. I, already saying goodbye to my parents who at present were talking to Al.

I finally reached a compartment _FINNALY!_ I opened it, hoping it would be empty but it wasn't. Instead seated on the bench was my godbrother, Teddy, and one of my oldest cousins, Victoria snogging!

"What the bloody hell are you two doing!" I yelled at them, smiling _hehe I got black mail_. They flung apart and Vic shot me a death glare and Teddy's hair changed to red._ Unicorn Tails!_

"Oh...um...I... Was just seeing Vic off." Teddy said hastily getting up. "I'll see you during Christmas break, Vicky." Teddy said and apparting, _haha sucker._ I thought as I watched Teddy hastily exit the compartment, his hair still red.

I looked at Vic. "So cuzz, you and Teddy? Care to tell me why?" I asked grinning ear to ear.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" she yelled at me. I may be a comedian, I may like to get on Mini's nerves, I may like to prank Slytherins, I may like flirting with girls and snogging them, but I also value my life and my dignity.

"See ya Vic!" I yelled to the part-Veela over my shoulder as I ran out if the compartment. I could hear Vic's shouts as I ran down the corridor and off the train to find my dad talking to Al. I knew Victorie would never murder me in front of my parents, Id had to watch my back for the rest of the year. We were both in Gryffindor, I'd have to be on my toes in the morning, at breakfast, lunch, dinner, and the common room.

**Review, also we received another flame, and we want to say we do not appreciate it, this is the third flame we have received, first was from Kataang Lover in our story A New Life, the second from Jane in The Adventures of Harry and Rose Potter, which has been deleted because our friend Kataang Die Hard told us to, and now the third one from the harry potter fan, we would like to say that we will NOT accept flames, since the first caused our sister, Morgan, to have a mental breakdown since we have something called Aspersers' Syndrome, so please do not flame, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. FanFic is a place for writers to develop their writing style, sure criticism is nice, as it builds character, but full out flames will NOT be accepted, if anyone else posts flames an AN similar to this will be posted. So now, now that we are done ranting, REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Harry Potter... this is dedicated to our friends Anily, Emily, and Jake, who gave us this idea, no matter how much you may hate your siblings, you love them no matter what… huh, so far all the chapters have been James and another character lol**

"James! STOP IT!" Screamed 11 year old Lily at her 15 year old brother, James who at present was giving her the same speech he gave their brother two years ago, only this time on the train so his mother wouldn't bite his ear off.

"But little Lily, its true, you better not get into Slytherin or I will never talk to you again." Said James.

"James stop being a prat." Said his second cousin Jane Dursley. "Just leave her alone," she turned toward Lily. "Don't listen to him Lily, hes just being stubborn." Jane had long blonde hair with natural red highlights and sparkling blue eyes, she was supper skinny and had a heart shaped face with high cheekbones and thin lips.

"Yea Lils, ignore him." Said their cousin Hugo, patting Lily on the back, just then the compartment door slid open and Albus was standing in the open door way with Rose and Scorpius behind him. "Hey what's going on? Molly and Dom said they heard shouting-" he looked at Lily and saw her crying, he turned toward James. "What did you do now James?" he demanded in an icy tone.

"Me? How come every time something happens you always blame me!" he said innocently, brushing a hand through his messy black hair.

"Because it's always is _you_ James." Said Roxanne who was sitting in the corner reading their DADA book, trying to stay out of the line of fire between the oldest and youngest Potter children. Roxanne always had her nose in book and her long red hair was always up in a ponytail, the only time she let it down was to sleep.

"She's got a point James." Said Rose, looking sternly at her brother, her father said it was the same stern look her mum had in her Hogwarts days when she was trying to get her then best friends and now brother-in-law and husband, to do their homework and pay attention in class.

"How does she have a point? It's never just me! Fred and Louis help too! Right guys?" He said looking to his left at his two cousins who were just staying out of it.

They mumbled something incoherent and nodded their heads.

"See! They help!" said James.

"Yes, granted most of the pranks are caused by you Marauders, we others like to stay out!" Argued Rose.

"Stay out? How do you stay out? Your always helping us!" said James .

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Albus, he was getting a terrible headache from his cousins and his siblings constant bickering. All eyes turned to him, Lily, who had stopped crying was looking at her brother with wide eyes. He turned towards Lily. "Lily, stop crying, you don't have to worry about being sorted into Slytherin, just ask the hat not to place you into Slytherin, he'll see this as bravery for saying what you want and he'll place you inn Gryffindor, that's what he did for me and dad."

"Really? I just have to ask the hat?" She questioned in a small voice.

"Yup, that's all there is to it Lily." Lily smiled big. James turned his attention to James, his glare turning deadly. "And you! Stop pestering Lily, if you don't I'll tell dad you're an unregistered anamagus." Said Albus threatening his brother.

"But your one too! Hell, we all are except for Lily, Jane, Hugo, and Roxy!" James defended.

"Yea so? That still won't stop me from using it, Prongs." Said Albus, using the name his brother choose since he was a stag, like his grandfather.

"I doubt you would Stripes." Said James, everyone called Al Stripes since his form was a tiger. The two glared at each other.

"Stop it both of you! You guys are brothers cut it out!" said Lily stepping in between her two brothers. "Sure we have our moments of squabbling and call it even alright!" she said staring at bother her brother, her brown orbs big and menacing.

"Sorry Al."

"Sorry Jay."

"There, better?" Asked Lily?

"Loads, hey Al, you wanna come with us to prank the Slytherins with Louis and Freddy and I?" asked James.

"Sure, why not, you two coming?" he said looking at Rose and Scorpius, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Sure, why not, coming Scorp?" Rose asked.

"Sure, why not?" He replied and together the 6 walked off to find some Slytherins to prank, though James looked like he couldn't care if Scorp tagged along, sure he was part of Al's Marauders didn't mean he'd be accepted… he still didn't get a good vibe off of him, but it could be because of the prejudice against the Malfoy family for siding with Voldey during the two Wizarding Wars.

"Boys." Said Roxy shaking her head.

"Tell me about it Rox." Said Lily sitting down with her cousins, they started to talk until it came time to enter Hogwarts.

**Wow that was the longest chapter we did for this story, 2 pages! Wow! Lol, so review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We do not own HP, so do not sue us, please! Hope you enjoy and our first story that does not center on James Sirius lol.**

There was not much talk during the feast, well at the Gryffindor table, that is. All the other houses were talking animatedly to each other. Now, one would think, _Hm, maybe the Gryffindor's do not talk, but it is not in their nature to be shy._ Well the answer lies at the end of the table, closest to the staff table, was a first-year with white hair and baby blue eyes sat, picking at his food. One would think he was not the social type, but that would be half-true. He was labeled like his father, cunning and ambitious, but instead he was brave and bold, therefore making him a Gryffindor, unlike his parents, who were Slytherin. It all started with a hat.

"_MALFOY, SCORPIUS!" A man with black hair said, calling from a piece of parchment, while holding a badly beaten up hat. He had introduced himself earlier as Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor, Herbology Professor, and Deputy Headmaster to Headmistress McGonagall._

_The room quieted as Scorpius made his way to a stool. He turned around and faced his fellow first years before Professor Longbottom placed the hat upon his head, covering his eyes._

"_Ahhh yes, a Malfoy, I remember your parents well. Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy, correct?"_

_Scorpius merely nodded his head._

"_Ahh I see much ambitious in you, a great addition you would be to Slytherin, but I see other things as well. You have a well-developed mind, which would do you great in Ravenclaw. You have much loyalty for a Hufflepuff. However, you are very bold and brave at heart, an excellent trait for Gryffindor, like your father. You know, I suggested your father be in Gryffindor, but he convinced me otherwise, saying that Slytherin was where he belonged. Therefore, that is why he was placed in Slytherin, he might have told you that it was instant, but in reality, it was a good minute in which we had that conversation. But now I am babbling, where to place you…"_

"_Place me where you see me fit." Scorpius spoke to the hat._

"_Ahh, I see, your true house has revealed its self to me, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, there was an audible silence you could hear a porcupine needle drop._

"_Thanks." Scorpius said to the hat. Scorpius took off the hat, handed it back to a stunned looking Professor Longbottom, and made his way to the Gryffindor table. _

_After Scorpius was called, an Albus Potter walked up and placed the hat on his head. He seemed to be under there for a while, after a good five minutes, he was placed in Gryffindor where there was a huge shout from many people. Albus walked over and received backslaps from another boy._

_The last person who was called was a girl named Rosemary Weasley. She had long red hair and brown eyes, she was placed into Gryffindor. She went to sit next to the boy named Albus, who she hugged. She said something and the boy chuckled. Albus knew they were cousins, having heard the story of Harry Potter from his father, who probably twisted some facts around._

_McGonagall had said her speech, saying how the Forbidden Forest was still forbidden giving a glare at two boys by Albus, and how Mr. Filch warned that there was to be no spell casting in the hall. And after that the food appeared, and the houses dug in._

"I can't believe a Malfoy got into Slytherin." Said James Potter.

"Well if he's in Slytherin, he can't be that bad." Rose argued.

"I agree with Rose, besides, dad said that the Malfoy's weren't so bad anymore." Albus said, backing up his cousin.

"Whatever, a Malfoy is still a Malfoy." James said taking a bite of roast pheasant.

Rose stood up, "Come on Al," she said taking Albus' hand and dragging him over to where Scorpius sat.

"Are these seats taken?" Rose asked, indicting the empty spaces in front of him, Scorpius shook his head and Rose and Albus sat down.

"I'm Rosemary Weasley, but everyone calls me Rose." She said to Scorpius, making conversation.

"And I'm Albus Potter, but you can call me Al." Al said.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, but you can call me Scorp." Scorpius said, sticking out his hand, which Al and Rose shook.

**What do you think? Tell us in a Review!**


End file.
